Raijin
|image = |caption = |givename = |invasion = 2035Empire Magazine shares details on the new Kaiju (SPOILERS) |species = |class = V |status = Deceased''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' |origin = Anteverse |height = 106.83mKaiju Stat Cards (Chinese to English Translation) - Reddit.com |weight = 3405 tons |length = 48.17m |toxicity = High |behavior = Electric predator |weakness = Exposed Cerebellum |moves = Electric jaw, Morphic skull, Shredding bite |target = MegaTokyo |jaeger = }} Raijin is a Category V Kaiju and one of three Kaiju that attacks the city of MegaTokyo in 2035. Biology Raijin is a bipedal Kaiju likened to a in either appearance or temperance. Raijin is designed with an "inner" and "outer" head, shaped like a . Its "inner head" is protected by the "outer head", hard shield-like plates around its skull. The plates also serve as a plasmic jaw, which can close to defend itself, and absorb kinetic energy from weapons used by the Jaegers.The Art and Making of Pacific Rim: Uprising, page 130 The phosphorescent glow of its blood is visible in the veins on the surface of its face. Its veins glow when it absorbs kinetic energy from attacks. Raijin can use the absorbed energy to empower itself or redirect it toward an opponent. A Category V Kaiju, Raijin is the largest and deadliest of the three Kaiju that attacked MegaTokyo in 2035. History Pacific Rim: Uprising Raijin emerges from one of the multiple Breaches created by the Drone Hybrids. Accompanied by Cat-IV Kaiju Shrikethorn and Hakuja, Raijin enters MegaTokyo in order to reach Mount Fuji. At the beginning of the battle, Raijin engages Gipsy Avenger and Bracer Phoenix. When it shields itself from Gipsy Avenger's Rocket Punch 2.0 attack, Raijin's head plates absorb the impact and redirect the energy, deflecting it back at Gipsy Avenger, who is sent flying over Bracer Phoenix. While Gipsy Avenger recovers, Bracer Phoenix fires a missile barrage at Raijin, but the attack does little to harm the Category V Kaiju. Raijin attacks Bracer Phoenix, knocking the Jaeger into several buildings. Raijin charges Gipsy Avenger, who drops several buildings onto the Kaiju with its Gravity Sling. When Newton Geiszler deploys the Rippers, Raijin's body is fused with Shrikethorn and Hakuja to create the Mega-Kaiju. Trivia *According to Raijin's stat card, its battle against the cadets in MegaTokyo was its second encounter with humanity.Stat Card: "Raijin has been classified as a Category 5 Kaiju, and is the second Kaiju to have prior combat experience against humanity." * is the name of the of thunder in , and the companion of the thunder beast . *Visual Effects Supervisor Peter Chang describes Raijin's stance as " ". *According to Stefan DeChant, Raijin's energy absorption was inspired by .Stefan DeChant: "We could never figure out what Raijin did, until one day I just started thinking of my neighbors who had a Tesla. They were always talking about how they could pump the breaks and get energy. We threw out this idea that Raijin was a Tesla-type monster and an outer head and an inner head. So armored could close around the inner head, and when you struck those it would transfer kinetic energy into the Kaiju's arms. Raijin could then hit back with a glowing plasma claw or something." *The base sound effect used for Raijin's roar was a . Gallery }} Notes References Category:Category V Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju (Uprising) Category:Deceased